Nimbral
| religions = brak | imports = | exports = | alignment = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | source = | page = }} Nimbral jest wyspiarską krainą, prawdopodobnie najbardziej tajemniczą ziemią na całym Abeir-Torilu. Dosiadający pegazów wojownicy atakują wiele handlarzy (zwykle dlatego, że są handlarzami niewolników lub piratami) i wielkie floty zmierzające w kierunku wyspy. Nimbral jest samowystarczalny i handluje tylko z Samarach, Halruaa (w nieznacznym stopniu) i Zakharą, czyli z krainami, o których też niewiele wiadomo. W wyniku zachowania się mieszkańców Nimbralu, powstało wiele dziwnych plotek rozsiewanych przez tych, którzy kiedykolwiek usłyszeli o tym miejscu. Emigranci z Halruaa kładą wielki nacisk na naukę iluzji, aby oszukać mieszkańców Nimbral (zwanych Nimbralanami), którzy są urodzonymi iluzjonistami. Długotrwały kontakt z magią zmienił tutejszych magów w kogoś odmiennego niż normalni ludzie. Iluzjoniści z Nimbralu nie mają żadnej zakazanej szkoły magii. Nimbral znany jest także jako Morskie Niebo. Kraina rządzona jest przez zamkniętą rodzinę 26 arcymagów, znanych jako Lordowie Nimbralu, i ich 16 uczniów. Wszyscy żyją w połączonych wieżach Selpir. Ich wola jest przekazywana ludziom przez Heroldów Nimbralu, zaś wypełniana przez Rycerzy Powietrznych Łowów. Społeczność Język Nimbralanie mówią i piszą w Ruathleku, sekretnym języku iluzjonistów używanym zarówno do celów magicznych, jak i na co dzień.Thomas M. Costa. "Speaking in Tongues." Dragon Magazine Annual 1999. ''Page 28. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast. Historia Nimbral, odkąd sięgano pamięcią, był ziemią zamieszkaną przez księżycowe elfy, które skolonizowały wyspę tak dawno, że żaden z najznamienitszych uczonych nie wie dokładnie kiedy. Gdy w ojczyźnie Halruańczyków zaczęto prześladować religię bogini Leiry, jej wyznawcy udali się na wygnanie i przybyli na Nimbral. Elfy powitały ludzi z otwartymi ramionami, a wkrótce potem spora ilość emigrantów związała się z elfami, zostawiając wiele potomków zrodzonych z krwi obu ras. Nie minęło dużo czasu, aż na wyspie nie pozostał żaden czysty elf. W 605 DR Nimbralanie zostali poproszeni o pomoc w zniszczeniu yuan-ti władających Zachodnim Thindolem. Kiedy Lord Samarach zgodził się udzielić pomocy, przesłonił on wszystkie otaczające górskie przejścia potężną iluzją i rozpoczął dekady długich polowań na yuan-ti. Gdy mu się powiodło, tubylcy nazwali krainę Samarach i złożyli hołd lenny królestwu Nimbralu. Kościół Leiry stawał się coraz potężniejszy w miarę upływu czasu i Nimbral stał się placem zabaw dla jego członków, choć nadal pozostał pokojową krainą. Kiedy Leira zginęła podczas Czasu Kłopotów, kraj pogrążył się w krótko trwającym konflikcie, w którym wszyscy jej wyznawcy zostali zgładzeni przez czarodziejów, z którymi kościół miał podpisany kontrakt na wytwarzanie magicznych przedmiotów. Zakończyło to proces zwany "Tkaniem Snów" praktykowany przez kościół na mieszkańcach wyspy i będący niczym innym, jak zmianą postrzegania świata u ludzi, poprzez manipulowanie ich snami. Czarodzieje-wybawcy stali się nowymi Lordami Nimbralu i zdecydowali, że religia będzie ściśle kontrolowana. Zabronili działania i kreacji ugrupowań religijnych i tworzenia sekt, choć indywidualnie działający klerykowie mogli wciąż przebywać na wyspie, podobnie jak można było budować małe kapliczki. Jeśli ktoś złamał zakaz i rządzący uznali, że zbyt mocno naciska na mieszkańców lub krytykuje prawo, jego obowiązkiem było opuszczenie wyspy w ramach kary. Mieszkańcy kontynentu po raz pierwszy zainteresowali się Nimbralem w Roku Tarczy, gdy Rycerze Powietrznych Łowów zstąpili na Wyspy Nelanther zostawiając za sobą w ogniu wiele pirackich okrętów od strony wybrzeża Tethyru. Przed tym wydarzeniem Nimbralanie byli znani tylko piratom i calishyckim handlarzom niewolników, głównie dlatego że ich własność została zniszczona przez podniebnych rycerzy. Wielu mieszkańców Faerunu miało mieszane uczucia w kwestii tego wydarzenia. Z jednej strony wychwalali rycerzy za zniszczenie wszystkich tych pirackich statków, lecz z drugiej byli niepewni, czy celem Nimbralan były tylko te okręty, czy może to początek inwazji na kontynent. Halruańskie statki powietrzne wkrótce wzbiły się w powietrze i poleciały w stronę Nimbralu, jednak nie wiadomo konkretnie, jaki miały w tym cel i czy dotarli na wyspę. Powietrzne okręty wróciły do Halruaa, lecz nie przyniosły ze sobą żadnych wieści, prócz spekulacji. Osadnictwo *Ormen *Tethmor *Curstallyon *Nimsur *Esdul *Bromtor *Rauthaven *Sombor *Nimith *Vindal *Suthaven Klasy prestiżowe * Rycerz Powietrznych Łowów Referencje Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Wyspy Kategoria:Magokracje Kategoria:Oligarchie Kategoria:Lokacje na Bezdrożnym Morzu Kategoria:Lokacje Ludzi